I'm yours
by elliesalling
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are both joining college at the same time and are coincidently room-mates. How will things play out for the two of them? Friendship or fate?


_Chapter One – I'm yours._

Quinn Fabray was your average, blonde city girl. Her parents were rich (Her father was a doctor and her mother was a lawyer to be exact!) and spoiled her to whatever she liked, whenever she liked.

But that wasn't exactly the same for Rachel Barbara Berry, the girl who aspired to be on Broadway some day. Nothing was ever the best for daddies little princess! She always used to get teased for being _"different." _By being different, she was bi-sexual and she was out yet proud about it her whole life, the kids at school taunted and teased her but did she care? No.

Quinn's parent's thought it was time to make her more mature and take another step towards adulthood, it was time to enrol Miss primp and perfect to college. For Quinn, high school was a breeze, well until senior year, everyone done what she done until they found out she was bisexual. The crowd disappeared and went to find a new queen bee which happened to be Santana Lopez.

"Dads, I know this is a big time in my life, I can accept you crying but do you mind please putting the camera away? I'm a big girl now!" Rachel spoke as she inhaled a soft sigh, pulling a strand of hair behind her air.

"Rach, trust me darling. These photos will go down in history; it's your big day." Hiram, her dad, spoke in an overwhelmed toned voice.

Rachel looked across to see a blonde haired girl carrying a small case filled with luggage, she offered a quick smile before she looked back at her father. "Fine daddy, one picture!"

The blonde girl, Quinn, seen Rachel turning her head, a devilish kind of smirk slid onto her features, she licked over her lips before she felt herself being pulled into a family photo. Her sister, Charlie Fabray, was already tearing up. "Aw, Quinn, I'm going to miss you so much you know." She shared a gentle smile with her sister.

"Awh, Char, don't worry! You'll be fine with mom and dad. Plus, we can skype and phone call every single day!" She spoke out to her sister before pulling her into a friendly hug. They were the closest out of their whole family.

A faint yet shallow bell rung, this meant the students had to carry on and go to check out their dorms. The families had their last moments with each other. Crying, happiness, screaming, talking, everything would be happening inside of the family circles. Within a couple of minutes, the campus was filled with engine noises and beeping horns. The teens were waving goodbye to their friends and family.

Quinn and Rachel happened to turn around at the same time, they exchanged a smile before walking towards each other at an average pace. "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray." The blonde girl spoke out in a friendly tone of voice.

"Hi, Quinn. I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel spoke out with a smile on her face as she looked down onto her schedule, seeing that Quinn was her roommate. Was this fate? "And somehow it looks like were roommates, hi roomy."

"Oh, how coincidental!" She said as she slowly started to walk towards the main entrance of the school, "Do you want to head inside? It's a little chilly out here!"

"Of course, let's do it." Rachel replied to Quinn in a friendly type of voice.

The two girls had gotten off to a good start so far; when they reached their room it seemed as if things had gotten better. Quinn dropped her suitcase, on the left hand side of the dorm. After doing this, she dropped down onto the bed, "Yes, it's comfortable."

"I see you're getting use to your surroundings already, Q? You don't mind if I call you, Q, do you?" Rachel asked Quinn as she walked to the other side of the room, pulling her hair out from the loose ponytail it was originally in, as her and Quinn were walking inside it started to rain a little bit.

"Of course I am!" She said with a soft giggle before taking a brief pause, "And of course you can call me Q, just as long as I can call you Rach! I like to have nick names for my friends."

"You sure can!" She looked down at her hairs, the wet hair was dangling around her features, "Were friends? That's awesome, I've never really had a real friend."

Quinn looked up from her luggage bag, her right eyebrow was raised in suspicion, "You've never had any friends? I find that hard to believe, your cool." She paused for a short second, "Can I ask why?"

Rachel Berry bit onto her bottom lip before she inhaled a soft breath, "I uh... I'm not like everyone else as you could say." She took a soft and hollow pause, right now the room felt slightly awkward. "I'm bisexual, no one wanted to be around me, they all thought that I was a quirky weird kid."

Quinn flashed Rachel a soft smile, "I think you just made that 110% easier for me. Were the same, Rachel, we both had the same childhood. I'm also... not straight."


End file.
